Betrayal, Anger, Sadness
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Lucy and Wendy were kicked out of their guild...But their insigna wasn't gone. They were taken and now they are back with stronger magical power! What will happen when a certain fire dragon slayer meets them? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I ran through the towering forest, tears coming out of my eyes. I had experienced what had reasoned my heart to break. It most likely won't heal. I will never love or trust anyone again.

_Flashback_

_I walked to the door of my guild, Fairy Tail. I was trying to attract everyone but no one seemed to notice me. Only Wendy did. She would do missions with me. Mira even ignored me. So did Levy. Lisanna came back from Edolas where everyone believed she was dead in this world. In reality, the Edolas Lisanna died. I walked up to Mira to ask for a drink._

_"Mira, can I have a drink?"_

_She ignored me and they kept on celebrating. I was trying to be happy yet my heart wasn't. Then I saw a scene that disturbed me the most. Lisanna talking to MY Natsu...What am I thinking? He's not mine. Still, it was disturbing. Then I saw him bit her neck. Some scales appeared on her neck the next few days. I guess this was what they call mating for dragons. I couldn't touch or hurt Lisanna. I would kill Natsu then. I saw her smirk when she saw me staring at her neck. I put my hands on my hips and smiled, walking away. Later on, they did the most unbelievable thing._

_"Luce...Can you leave the team?"  
"Temporarily?"  
"No...Forever."  
"Why?"  
"I want Lisanna on the team. There are too much people on the team so we need someone off. So that would be you."  
"Lucy, please agree with out decision. You will get stronger if you go on solo missions."  
"Yeah Lucy."_

_I left. I wanted to say no but the only thing that came out was..._

_"Yes."  
"Thanks Luce."_

_The next moment I was out of the doors crying. Why is everything bad happening to me? I then heard yelling it was Wendy. She was yelling at Team Natsu angrily. Even Charle was mad at Happy. Everyone was cowering at Wendy. Wendy was an angel. Now she was a demon of hell. Then she softened her emotions. They then came back at her with defence yelling about me. That was it. I had enough. I finally came into their view and it became quiet._

_"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU YELLING AT WENDY?! YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER AND I WILL KILL YOU AND SEND YOU TO HELL!  
Open, gate of the lion, LEO!"_

_Leo came out and attacked them on command. He didn't show mercy. They still attacked him and then aimed at me. They kicked me, punched, burned, pierced, anything you can imagine that hurts a person. But they wanted to torture me and Wendy. They did the same thing to Wendy and Charle. They then kicked us out of the guild. We ran but they still chased us. I thought that was it. We were doomed. Until we ran into a dragon. It saw us and roared. We were sent back down the hill we came back from. We were cornered. We either attacked Fairy Tail head on or the dragon. We chose the dragon. We started to move towards it, till it flew off and it grabbed us by its claws. We were stuck under the dragon. Leo ran out of magic so he was in the spirit world now._

_"HELP!"  
"Don't worry I won't kill you. Neither will anyone else."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes..you may ask the other dragons anything you want."_

_We were then at the Dragon Castle. I was actually a dragon queen and Wendy was my friend I was destined to meet. We trained every day, month, year._

Present Time

I was in the forest near the Dragon Castle. That scene still came to my head time to time. I grabbed the nearest tree and destroyed it in a second. I might as well get rid of all the trees. I don't want to though. I saw Wendy come to me with a smile plastered on her face.

"We mastered all of the dragon slaying magic and you mastered all types of magic except dragon slaying! We can go to Fairy Tail and beat them up!"  
"YAY! I can finally get back at them!"

I teleported us to where Fairy Tail is. It was rowdy as ever. We put on disguises and went to Team Natsu.

"Who are you?"  
"Where is the office?"  
"The office is there."

I walked into the office with Wendy. I went inside and saw Makarov.

"Makarov, we're back."

"It's Lucy and Wendy. We would like you to get rid of the mark that you put on us. We have had it for a long time."  
"Why? Why do you want to leave?"  
"Because they treated us badly...Our OWN NAKAMA HURT US...MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN WE WENT THROUGH?!"

Unfortunately, the door was a bit open so everyone heard my yelling. Wendy and I put our hoods up to hide ourselves, even though we were in a disguise. As soon as Natsu, Erza, and Gray came in, Wendy used her sky dragon roar. They were sent out of the room. However, the whole guild was chasing us now. I teleported us out of here and into the apartment that I used to live in.

Natsu's POV

I swore I just smelled Lucy's scent. Lisanna said that Lucy left because Lucy wanted to get stronger. I always had the feeling that something was off but I went with it. Lucy was back with us! I charged and followed the scent back to her...apartment she used to live in...


	2. Chapter 2

(OK PPL! TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS OUT! Lucy has all types of regular magic and celestial magic and Wendy has dragon slaying magic...Not all of them. Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Thunder, and Steel.)

Lucy's POV

I looked out of my window and saw Natsu, running towards the apartment I was currently in. He smelt my scent so he's on a trail. Shoot. I really need to get out of here...and quick. I teleported out of them room to the guild.

Flashback

"What do you mean, I can't learn dragon slaying magic yet?"  
"You have the potential but it is not time. You will know when the time is right. When your dragon awakens in you. Come to us when you have transformed into the leader we need. Wendy will aid you."

I tried to transform into a dragon countless dragons but it never worked. Natsu was in my room. I was on the roof, looking down at the window, frightened that he would find me. He did. His face of happiness changed to anger.

"Lucy..."  
"Don't come near me." I muttered.  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't Come Near Me!" I yelled into his delicate ears.

He grabbed his ears and I pulled him out of the window and dropped him. He fell on the ground on his butt. At least it wasn't the head. I guess I had a little crush on Natsu still but, I have two other people I can't choose from. Sting and Rogue. I met them after I came back from the castle and immediately teleported to Fairy Tail. I did after Natsu looked up from where I had dropped him. I was in front of Master's office where Wendy was. She looked at me surprisingly but put on her poker face again. I smiled and walked into the Master's office.

"Master, it is time."  
"My d-dear c-children, are you s-sure about t-this?"  
"Yes."  
"O-Ok...Mark Eraser!"

Both of our guild marks disappeared and we both left with a big smile on our faces. Unfortunately, we had to bump into Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu. We had our disguises off so we were in bad luck. Unless they were dumb. But they weren't. They had Natsu to track down our scent.

"L-Lucy?! W-Wendy?!"  
"What do you want, Team Natsu?"  
"You're back!"  
"Yes we are, Titania."  
"Why are you treating us so madly? Just because we kicked you off our team?"  
"Maybe, ."  
"Lucy..."  
"Shut up Salamander."  
"You will no longer win against us ever EVER again. You hear?"  
"Y-yes..."

We left in a hurry. We already decided to join Sabertooth. Although it was sad that Fairy Tail had seemed to disappoint us so badly. We left on a nearby train to take us to the other guild. We finally got into the other city but I was worried. What if they don't accept us? I hope they will. I teleported our luggage and us to the front of Sabertooth. We kicked the door off its hinges like we do at Fairy Tail. Everyone looked at us and stared.

"Where is your master?"  
"Like we would tell you, weaklings. Get out of our way."  
"Well well, Sting and Rogue. I thought that you would have introduced BOTH of us to them."  
"S-sorry." Said scared Sting and Rogue.  
"Anyways, you better show us or else...we will beat the crap outta you asses."  
"You think that you're that strong huh?! Well we'll beat you both in a single minute."  
"Hmm? Let's see you try."

I made the first move. I used speed magic to run faster than the eye can see. I got in front of a guy and used strength magic. I touched his chest and he was sent flying to the wall with blood coming out of his mouth. Another person came from behind and Wendy took the next hit.

"Sky Dragon's ROAR!"

The row of people were sent flying into the air, coming back down in a pile. Then a formidably strong girl came in-between us.

"Do you think that you will beat me?"  
"Of course."

I used speed magic to go behind her and touched the back of her head. She was now in the wall, face-first. I looked at her pitiful body and laughed. They were easy. The rest of the guild members were in shock. They pointed where the office was and I still used speed magic to get there.

"Who are you?" A loud voice boomed.  
"Hmm? Show your face."

The loud voice seemed to be a strong man. He was obviously old but he had magic power pouring out of him.

"I want to join the guild."  
"Hmm...What is your reason?"  
"Fairy Tail ruined my imagination of nakama. I was in their guild and was part of a team. The team kicked me out for another GIRL saying that I was weak and not needed. I want to get revenge on them."  
"Good answer. How bout the young girl?"  
"Same. They tortured us..mentally and physically."  
" do you want your guild mark?"  
"On my arm light blue."  
"On my other arm silver."

He stamped it on and welcomed us. The whole guild cheered. The day after that we had to go through a S-Class Exam. It wasn't like Fairy Tail's. It was on a completely plain island. We had to fight each other in teams. I teamed up with Wendy while Sting and Rogue teamed with each other.

"Let the exam BEGIN!"

Wendy and I teleported to a tree and stayed there. There were snipers in the guild but since I had all regular magic, I was ok. I summoned my whip that was longer than my last whip. It could be as long as I want it to be and it was made out of the hardest dragon scales. By every dragon I met. Aaah, an unsuspecting person. I used my whip and it grabbed its leg. Perfect. I waved him around and he hit trees. The trees broke down. Maybe I could use the same moves as before. I finished the guy quickly and moved onto the next opponent. Wendy moved on to another opponent already so she was gone. I could finally release all the energy that I had on an opponent. They would suffer under my magical power. But I needed more people to be there. Then I looked at Minerva fighting other guild members. Sting and Rogue were fighting Wendy. I didn't know who to fight. Wendy was having trouble and she had bruises and cuts. I ran towards Sting and Rogue and started to fight. I used speed magic and strength magic at the same time. I reached them and touched Sting's forehead. He was sent flying into a cliff. He didn't move.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

It hit me full force yet I wasn't finished. Not just yet...

Wendy's POV

Lucy looks a bit strange. Her eyes changed to red...not the brown-chocolate ones that I had known for a long time. Her hair was the same yet it glowed and became a brilliant golden blonde hair. I swore I just saw fangs. Scales began to show all over her body in a few seconds. She was a golden dragon with scales that shone proudly in the sun. Right in front of me was a dragon, no a girl who turned into a dragon. I saw Rogue gulp in fear. He can't remember what he saw. She knocked him out easily with her tail. A quick hit to the head. She ran off to beat all of the other guild members and they were finished in a few seconds. She returned to normal afterwards and ran to the whole beaten guild besides me and took their memory of her turning into a dragon. She replaced their memories with her just beating them with her strength and speed magic.

"Lucy..."

"YOU FINALLY CHANGED INTO A DRAGON!"  
"OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT! I CAN FINALLY LEARN DRAGON SLAYING MAGIC NOW!"  
"Not so fast...you need to tell the guild about it."  
"Hmm, let's say that I just wanted to train cause I felt not that strong."  
"Well, that's ok..."  
"YAAAAY!"

She finally can learn huh?

Back at the guild~  
Lucy's POV

I can finally learn dragon slayer magic! I told Master Jiemma and he was perfectly fine with it. Minerva, Sting and Rogue said goodbye for the while I was gone...which would be like two months or years. I left the guild for the moment and went on the train. Unfortunately when I went into the train, Team Natsu was there. They noticed me before I put my hood up and ran to me. They saw my NEW guild mark and started to yell at me. Why could they not accept what I wanted? They kicked me out of the guild after all.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME DO WHAT I WANT?!"  
"You're our nakama!"  
"Says the one who kicked me out of their guild!"  
"We're sorry, please forgive us!"  
"No..."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because you can't heal something that is already broken forever."

I left and instead ran away with speed magic. I flew as a dragon and into the Dragon Castle. I changed back into a human.

"Lucy?"  
"I'm ready!"

I changed into a dragon and prepared for the training of dragon slaying magic...wait no dragon magic.


	3. Chapter 3: GoodBye Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

I looked around. A good 7 months passed. I had learned every single type of magic, even the unpleasant ones. I could summon all of my spirits and I gained more keys while I trained. I had not only zodiac keys but, keys that changed myself into a demon like Mira or into an angle type of key. I also had dragon keys to summon other dragons but only the ones I met so far. I grabbed my luggage and said goodbye to the rest of the dragons who trained me. I was finally going back to Sabertooth. I flew back in my dragon form and teleported as soon as my feet touched the ground. I was in front of Sabertooth and I kicked the door delicately. It still flew off its hinges. Everyone looked around to see me. They then started to rush towards me. Minerva literally jumped and her face landed in between my breasts. I kicked her off me and then Wendy jumped onto me. She started to bawl.

"Waaaaah! Lucy-chan you're back! How did the training go?"  
"Oh, I learned all the magic...So basically, I'll be the strongest person in Fiore?"  
"What?!"  
"Well, I learned all the magic and dragon magic...So I'm basically strong right? Oh and by the way don't touch me or you'll be sent flying across the room."  
"Eh?!"

Sting obviously didn't here that and patted my shoulder. He flew across the room and made a crater in the wall. He came out with bruises and a few cuts but he was fine. He started to glare at me.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"  
"Because you touched me. Don't touch me or you'll be sent flying across the room."  
"..."

Rogue came up to me to also pat my shoulder and I tried to get away. Sting stopped him from touching me and Rogue opened his eyes in surprise. I wish they weren't that deaf. The doors burst open again and the Salamander, Titania, and the idiotic ice mage was standing in its place.

"Lucy! You're back!"  
"Just what I want to see today. A bunch of people I absolutely hate."  
"Luce, we already said we were sorry! Even Lisanna is!"  
"Wait, Lisanna is here?"  
"Yes."

I looked to see the white-haired mage. When she moved in front of them she smirked. She had an evil glint in her eye. She came close to me and fell backwards. She started to fake-cry.

"Waaaah! Lucy! Why did you push me away? I just wanted to say sorry..."  
"Lucy?! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Lisanna smirked once more and looked at Natsu with a teary-eyed face. He looked at me and set his fist on fire. Stupid Idiot. Didn't he know that I could kill him with a single flick of my hand? He's so pathetic and dumb. He can't even figure out that Lisanna was lying.

"Hey! Don't cause a ruckus with Lucy! She's OUR guild member. A tiger! She won't even bother with fairies!"

I smiled at everyone who supported me, which was the whole guild. They glared at Team Natsu while I smirked at Lisanna. She glared back at me and I wanted revenge right now. But first I will do the worst I can.

"Lisanna...I'm so sorry."

I held out a hand that she couldn't refuse. She took it and I lifted her by her neck high into the air. Of course her feet were on their tiptoes. SO she looked like she was trying to be as tall as me. She gasped in terror and tried to keep her breath steady but it was being slowly taken away while I was choking her. I finally let go of her when her eyes were about to go dull. She coughed and grabbed for her throat to cover any marks. She glared at me once more and then walked away with the unsuspecting Team Natsu.

"Lisanna?! What happened to your throat?!"

She turned around to smirk at me again and started to cry. I mean fake cry.

"Lucy-San started to choke me!"  
"Lucy..."  
"Lucy how dare you! If you hurt our nakama then we will get revenge!"  
"Aye!"

Happy appeared behind Natsu and Charle came from behind Wendy.

"Charle?!"  
"Don't talk to me...your guild treated Wendy and Lucy badly. What gives you the right to talk to me?!"  
"..."

Happy looked down with a sad face and started to cry. I couldn't resist it and and I picked him up. I loved Happy and I cradled him into my arms until he fell asleep. I gave Happy back to Natsu but Happy woke up and came flying into my chest. I took him off and made sure that Natsu had a good grip on him.

"Goodbye Fairy Tail...I will meet you in the Grand Magic Games."


	4. Chapter 4: Once you get me fired up

Grand Magic Games

Wendy's POV

I'm so excited! I looked at Charle who was currently smirking and Lucy who was also smirking. I decided to join the 'trend' of smirks so I smirked too. We could finally beat Natsu to a bloody pulp. Wait not only Natsu...The whole Fairy Tail. They introduced every guild and I saw Lucy using her analyzing magic to check what type of magic they have. I grabbed her hand and we were the first to go. It was a battle against Natsu and Erza. Lucy started to give her cruel grin that meant that she was literally going to kill them both in 10 seconds flat. I didn't want to get in the mess so I stepped to the side while she released all the magic power that the was restricting inside of her.

Lucy's POV

I released my magical energy and directed it and Erza and Natsu. They seemed to be crushed yet they got up. Persistent pests.. I walked up to Erza who seemed to have difficulty standing up. I grabbed her by the head and threw her. She hit the wall and was knocked out instantly. Before Natsu could see what was happening, I let him join her. They would find themselves in the hospital when they woke up...I hope. I turned to Wendy and sensed their presence approaching me. I twirled around and kicked Natsu in the gut. He bent down in agony while Erza lifted her sword and brought it down on me. Until I used one of my keys...

"I'll show you what a real swordsman is.."

My clothes changed into a knight's armour and it was way more majestic than Erza's. I carried a sword that was made of dragon scales and brought the hilt down on her head. Erza fainted and fell down on her face. Natsu wasn't finished yet. He came back up and turned his whole body into flames. He charged at me, hoping to beat me with a single punch. He did punch me and he thought that it would engulf me in flames...But I was an elemental dragon.

"Natsu, nothing can beat me. Not even you."

I grabbed his arm and threw him into the air. I snapped my fingers, indicating that it was Wendy's turn to finish him off. She did so and he landed on the ground, creating a crater in the ground. The medics came and dragged them off while in the meanwhile, Fairy Tail was glaring at Sabertooth, well actually us. Mavis came from their side to in front of me and smiled.

"Lucy, do you want to be my apprentice?"  
"What?! Why? I'm your enemy!"  
"No, you are a friend."  
"First master, Mavis! Are you abandoning us?"  
"Yes, my guild has actually disappointed my interests. I thought of a rowdy guild not a betraying one. You have not treated this guild well."

The whole Fairy Tail guild went completely silent. They were dumfounded. Their first master betrayed them.

"Then Mavis, this will be war against Sabertooth and Fairy Tail."  
"Hmph, my predictions are surely correct. Lucy and Wendy will win."  
"Let's see later."  
"I'm all fired up!"

I glared at Natsu that surpasses Erza's glare. He gulped and obviously knew that I meant to kill. And I will never stop no matter what gets in my way. I grabbed Natsu by his collar and told him something that sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm actually bored...Once you get me fired up...You'll pay the consequences..."


	5. Chapter 5: Or you'll pay the consequence

I practice with Mavis everyday. She taught me and Wendy. She then made me battle Wendy and I had no difficulty beating her. She was taking too much breaks. Wendy was my friend so I wouldn't abandon her like Fairy Tail did. I was seething with rage that I didn't notice Wendy suffocating. She was holding onto a chair for dear life and I restricted my magic once more. She breathed and looked at me.

"Why did you do that, Lucy-san?!"  
"Sorry...I was remembering the old times."

She flinched. She knew that I was still angry. But I guess she didn't know that there was more to it. I grabbed my suitcase and went back to Sabertooth. I stomped my way there and I kicked the door open, kicking it off its hinges as usual. Mavis sipped her tea as she was sitting at a lonely table.

"Mavis! So are we going to train more?"  
"Lucy...your training is done already. All you need to do is practice. That is all. Wendy is a different matter."  
"Wait what?! Done?! Then I can't train with you anymore?!"  
"Of course you can! Just that you can't learn anything anymore."  
"YAY! I'm done!"  
"Wait! All you need to do is learn nullifying magic! That will help you!"  
"But why? I don't need it!"  
"Yes you do! What if you get beaten up physically? That will help dull it and it won't give you bruises or cuts!"  
"Ok..."  
"WELL LET'S START!"

We trained with Wendy and Wendy caught up to me. Wendy was a very strong wind dragon slayer and she stayed that way. She could blow things away now, just with the mind. But of course, she never dared blow me away. I learnt nullifying magic a few hours later. The magic games was tommorrow and I slept.

THE NEXT DAY

Lucy's POV

We got ready for the games. I put on a shirt that grasped onto my sides and wore a mini skirt. I wore combat shoes and black fingerless gloves. I tried some punches and kicks on a stuffed teddy bear and sent it flying out of the room. I was ready. I went onto the arena, cheers loud, after all of Sabertooth entered the arena. I glared at Fairy Tail with eyes of determination and rage. They smiled back and laughed at me. How dare they?!

Wendy's POV

I looked at Lucy-san. She was trembling with anger, I could see her seething eyes. I knew what she felt. Anger. Sorrow. I wanted to believe in Fairy Tail again. I wanted HER to believe in Fairy Tail. She belonged there. I too, was seething but I was able to control my anger. I looked at her pitifully. I wanted what was best for her. She was like a sister. Then I heard that bastard Natsu.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"  
"Don't be. You'll end up dead because of your stupidity."  
"HAHAHAH! Lucy is sooo right!"

The last voice was sinister...No. It was Lisanna. She was sarcastic obviously, and now I remember the cause of EVERYTHING. It was Lisanna. Everything started with her. How dare she! I wish she would disappear. I was so angry that I didn't notice that small tornadoes were forming by my hands due to my anger. That was when Lucy reminded me to keep calm. I stopped.

"Lisanna, your a bitch. Did you know that? You shouldn't even exist. You're nothing but a nuisance."  
"How dare you!"  
"Lucy-onee-chan is correct! You're worth nothing! GO TO HELL!"

Sabertooth started to cheer and the GMG has begun. First was Lisanna against Lucy in a magical fight. They stated the rules and Lucy started very fast. Due to her all regular magic, she used speed and strength magic. She beat Lisanna in seconds and kept on going for more. The day ended quite quickly but Lucy was smiling. She had regained some revenge on Fairy Tail but that was only one person. Lisanna was the one to pay the consequences. If you get her fired up, you'll pay the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6: Am I just being played?

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was as awesome as ever. I got to beat up that bitch Lisanna. But I felt as if it wasn't enough to take some punches at her. I wanted for everyone in Fairy Tail to die. And I'm not part of that goose party anymore. I'm a prideful tiger. Yeah, right. I'm not really PRIDEFUL. I'm more like angry, sad, and never felt this betrayed before. I don't know why I'm writing in this but, it makes me feel like I'm taking my emotions out. No one read this so, why even bother to tell anyone about what I feel anyway? Was beating Fairy Tail worth it? Lisanna was sent to the infirmary yesterday, I guess I beat her up too much. Mom, why does my chest hurt so much? What are with these emotions of mine? Am I just being played?_

I closed the diary shut, locking it with magic. I gingerly touched the red ribbon that was sitting on my diary. I shook my head roughly, my hair waving around with me. I looked at my hair that was now to my waist and just sat on my chair. I swore I just felt myself watering up till I slapped my cheeks with both of my hands and tried to make the funniest face I could in front of the mirror. I forcefully laughed. I remembered something that was ought to be forgotten.

**_Flashback_**

_"Mom, why do I have to always smile?"  
"Well, dear, if you smile, you'll only feel pleasure, happiness, and nothing sad will come to your mind."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes."_

_I ran around with my doll and heard screams, shouts, and gunfire. I ran back inside the house to see my mother on the ground, and all the guests dead. My mother was holding my father's hand and the police came seconds later. They were too late. Mom and Dad died because of them. I cried my eyes out and remembered what mom said. I smiled and like she said, I didn't feel sadness._

**Present Lucy's POV**

I smiled like normal, that feeling of pleasure coming back. I had always been disgusted about how I always smiled, even at the worst times. I sighed, letting go of my wide grin, and stalked toward the door. I didn't bother with breakfast, I was pumped and ready to rock and roll. I had to act neutral about everything, beat Fairy Tail into a pulp, and wipe them on the floor like a mop. I smiled again, but this smile was just one of my cruel, sadistic smiles. The GMG had started seconds after I arrived at the grand arena. I watched Sting win but, Yukino lost. As usual, she was weak without her celestial spirits. It would be better if she learned combat, like me. Anyways, I locked my eyes onto Wendy, and smirked as I saw her win against Eve from Blue Pegasus. My smirk fell as soon as I saw the Trimens and I looked around. FINALLY, my name was called. It was the battle inside the water, the one where I had lost because of Minerva. Juvia went in again, so did Chelia, and some other girls. I came in using my water magic. I was against that fat woman and she started saying stuff about not underestimating the chubby women. Whatever. I created a big hand made out of water and hit her out of the water ball. By then, Juvia was the only one left.

"Juvia, be careful!"  
"Yes, Gray-sama! Juvia loves Gray-sama! Juvia will do everything for Gray-sama!"

I rolled my eyes and decided to make this finishing blow epic.

"Gray-sa-"  
"LET'S DO THIS! WHIRLPOOL!"

I guess we could say that she was twirling in circles. Time to finish this. I created a bow, especially designed for water. I created a water arrow but it looked like nothing in water.

"WATER SHINING SHOT!"

I let go of the pulled back water arrow and Juvia shot out of the water like a cannon. Hmm, now that I thought of it, maybe I should've created a cannon. Gray came running to her and lifted her up into the infirmary. Today ended quickly, lets just say, Sabertooth is taking the lead. As soon as I got home, I plopped onto my bed and curled up into a ball, clutching my pillow tightly. I sighed and twisted around on my bed till sleep took over.


End file.
